The runner
by Bebec
Summary: Lors d'une mission John se fait capturer par les Wraiths. Une année entière passe...Est-il mort? Sheyla
1. Chapter 1

Cet épisode se situe entre la saison 2- saison 3 ( Shyla)

**The Runner **

SGA-1 était en exploration sur une planète inhabitée. Le colonel Sheppard avait décidé de se séparer en équipe de deux. Lui et Teyla, Ronon avec McKay. John avait envie de passer du temps avec l'athosienne. Sa compagnie était bien plus agréable que celle de Rodney. Les deux coéquipiers s'engouffrèrent dans la forêt. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant quelques minutes, trop occupés à guetter le moindre bruit suspect. Teyla menait la marche. John pouvait admirer sans crainte la silhouette de la jeune femme. Elle avait cette allure svelte et sportive qui le faisait craquer. Tout comme sa belle chevelure brune. Sheppard rêvait de passer du temps avec Teyla en-dehors des missions et des entrainements. Il avait peur qu'elle ne soit pas intéressée et qu'elle l'envoie bouler. _Courage mon vieux ! T'as qu'a juste lui proposer et puis tu verras ! C'est pas si compliqué ! _

**John : **Teyla ?

Elle ralentit la cadence et se tourna vers le colonel.

**Teyla : **Oui ?

**John : **Je me demandais si… (Gêné) vous accepteriez…de…dîner avec moi, un soir. Vous pouvez refuser, bien sûr ! Vous avez sans doute…

**Teyla : **Ce serait avec joie, John ! Ce soir ?

_Ce soir ? _John paniqua légèrement (et_ si elle ne me trouvait pas à son gout ? Si ca ne lui plait pas ?)_, mais il se dit que si Teyla avait accepté…c'est qu'elle avait envie de passer du temps avec lui.

**John : **Euh…d'accord ! 20 heures, ça vous va ?

**Teyla : **C'est parfait !

Ils se sourirent mutuellement. John était soulagé, heureux et impatient. Il réfléchissait déjà au menu et à la déco de la chambre, à ce qu'il porterait. Il imagina la tenue de Teyla, ses réactions, ses…

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un bruit particulier au-dessus de leurs têtes. _Un Darth ? Et M… ! _Teyla le regarda, horrifié. Le vaisseau Wraith passa au-dessus d'eux sans les repérer, mais il fallait rejoindre la Porte au plus vite. John activa sa radio tout en courant avec l'athosienne en sens inverse.

**John :**_Ronon ? Ici Sheppard ! Un Darth s'approche ! Rendez-vous à la Porte !_

_/ Compris !/_

Teyla le distançait de quelques mètres. Deux autres vaisseaux passèrent et leur tirèrent dessus. Teyla s'écarta et trébucha en avant. Sheppard l'aida à se relever et ils continuèrent à courir vers la Porte. John aperçut Ronon couvrir McKay pendant que ce dernier composait le code. Il regarda au-dessus de lui, un des vaisseaux s'approchait de Teyla, et tira une salve avec son P-90. Le DArth alla s'écraser dans la forêt, mais d'autres revenaient à l'attaque. Ronon, McKay et Teyla traversèrent en premiers. John était à un mètre du vortex lorsqu'il fut aspiré par le vaisseau-ennemi.

Elisabeth consultait divers rapports sur son ordinateur quand la Porte s'activa.

_Activation extérieure non-programmée de la Porte des Etoiles ! _

Le Docteur Weir avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle accourut dans la salle de contrôle.

**Chuck : **On a un code d'identification : c'est celui du Docteur McKay !

**Elisabeth : **Levez le bouclier !

Ronon et McKay arrivèrent les premiers essoufflés. Quelques secondes plus tard, Teyla passa la Porte et tomba sur le sol en roulé-boulé. La Porte se désactiva tout de suite après. Ronon aida l'athosienne à se relever. Weir descendit et rejoignit l'équipe, un question lui brulant les lèvres.

**Elisabeth **Ou est le Colonel Sheppard ?

**Teyla : **Il était derrière nous, j'en suis certaine !

**Rondey : **Des Darths nous ont attaqués sur la planète, il a peut-être été capturé !

**Ronon : **On devrait y retourner …

**Elisabeth : **Je suis d'accord Ronon, mais il faut tout d'abords savoir à quoi nous avons affaire ! Briefing dans une heure !

Teyla sa massa le bras sur lequel elle avait atterrit en catastrophe et continua à fixer la Porte. Ils devaient dîner ensemble…leur premier rendez-vous ! Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ?


	2. Ou estu?

Voici la suite the runner, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Avis aux amateurs, j'ai aussi fait une bande-annonce stargate atlantis sur youtube : _**stargate trailer premier by bébec**_

**Chapitre2 : Ou est-tu ? **

Il se sentait oppressé, le souffle lui manquait. John était étendu sur une surface lisse et dure. Le silence l'entourait. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour découvrir qu'il était dans le noir complet. Il n'était pas sur Atlantis, encore moins sur la planète. _T'es encore dans le pétrin mon gars, comme d'habitude ! _A première vue, il était dans un cachot wraith. John se souvenait vaguement avoir été trainé ici. Etre aspiré par un darth était tout sauf agréable, pire qu'un coup de stuner ou encore, un combat avec Ronon. La sensation d'oppression disparaissait peu à peu. Il se mit en position assise. La tête lui tourna et il fut rapidement pris de nausées. John se traîna à quatre pattes vers le mur et s'y adossa en soupirant. Il faisait un froid glacial dans ce vaisseau ! Il grelottait dans son équipement léger. Et il avait une faim de loup. Epuisé, John s'endormit.

**Wraith : **Debout !

John ressentit une vive douleur dans les côtes et se réveilla en sursaut. Un Wraith se tenait debout devant lui accompagné de deux soldats. John grogna et se redressa.

**John : **Vous savez pas toquer avant d'entrer ?

Pour toute réponse, le Wraith le frappa au visage. John essuya le filet de sang qui coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il releva la tête et toisa le monstre en face de lui. Il était vraiment laid !

**Wraith : **La reine t'attend !

Il soupira et avança. Son dernier entretien avec une de ces femelles c'était assez mal passé. Il n'était paspressé de retenter l'expérience. Un des soldats le frappa dans l'omoplate pour qu'il avance plus vite. John grogna et continua à marcher, malgré la fatigue qui le submergeait. Ils débouchèrent dans une immense salle avec un trône au centre. La pièce était faiblement éclairée. Une silhouette sortit de l'ombre et s'avança vers le colonel. La reine avait de long cheveux bordeaux et une peau d'un bleu pâle. Ses vêtements auraient plus à Marylin Manson. Elle tourna autour de Sheppard. Ce dernier resta obstinément immobile. Il avait du mal à ne pas trembler de froid. La femelle wraith vint se replacer devant lui. Il sentit la reine s'immiscer dans son esprit et grimaça. Au bout de quelques secondes, John lâcha prise et tomba à genoux, le souffle haletant.

**Reine : **Tu es très résistant pour un humain…

**John : **Je suis rempli de surprise !

Il tenta de reprendre une respiration régulière. Il sentit l'esprit de la femelle se connecter au sien et il se raidit. Elle ne devait pas trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. John serra les dents et se concentra sur des choses inoffensives : le golf, les clowns, une pizzeria…Cette torture silencieuse dura encore quelques minutes puis la Reine se détacha de son esprit. John voyait trouble et avait des frissons. Il n'en pouvait plus et voulait lâcher prise…mais ses amis comptaient sur lui, il ne pouvait pas abandonner aussi facilement !

**Reine : **Ta résistance t'honore ! Mais elle ne te sera d'aucun secours en ces lieux ! Ou est Atlantis ?

**John : **Atlantis ? Connait pas !

La femelle grogna et le frappa violemment au visage. John se redressa lentement et continua à regarder droit devant lui. La Reine se pencha vers lui et caressa son visage meurtri.

**Reine : **Tu finiras par me dire ce que je veux savoir…

Elle se redressa et, d'un coup de griffe, déchira son T-shirt, dévoilant le torse nu du colonel. John savait très bien ce qui l'attendait. Il l'avait déjà vécu et savait combien il souffrirait. C'était le prix à payer pour qu'Atlantis et ses habitants restent sains et sauf…

**Reine : **Tu ne veux toujours rien me dire ?

John lui lança un regard rempli de haine. La Reine plaqua sa main à la base de son cou et commença à aspirer sa force vitale. John hurla à la mort. Il sentait la vie disparaître de son corps lentement. Ses autres sens étaient paralysés par la douleur. Ses mains s'amincissaient de plus en plus. Il nageait dans ses vêtements. La Wraith retira sa main et John s'écroula au sol, à demi-conscient. Sa respiration n'était plus qu'un faible sifflement.

**Reine : **Dis-moi ce que je veux savoir et je te rendrais la vie !

Dans un ultime effort, John la regarda droit dans les yeux.

**John : **Allez-vous faire foutre !

Et il perdit connaissance.

_Deux mois plus tard…_

Teyla s'était inconsciemment dirigée vers _ses_ quartiers. Le lit était toujours défait. Des vêtements trainaient par terre et sur son bureau. Les rayons du soleil levant éclairaient la pièce d'une lumière dorée. Teyla s'avança jusqu'au bureau et alluma l'ordinateur : l'écran de veille était une photo de toute l'équipe, ainsi qu'Elisabeth, réunis dans la salle de contrôle. Elle se rappelait de ce jour dans les moindres détails. Ronon les avait rejoints depuis quelques mois seulement. Cela faisait un an que l'expédition Atlantis avait été mise sur pied. Sheppard et McKay se disputaient sur la photo. Ronon était accoudé à un des tableaux de contrôle couteau en main. Elle et Elisabeth observaient le colonel et Rodney d'un œil rieur. Teyla sourit à ce souvenir. Ils étaient heureux, malgré les risques d'être attaqué.

'' …_Vous accepteriez de…dîner avec moi un soir ?... '' _

Ces dernières paroles échangées entre eux ne s'effaçaient pas de son esprit. Elle refusait d'oublier ce dernier instant d'intimité, cette complicité qu'ils avaient construite au cours du temps…C'était tout ce qui lui restait de lui.

**?: **Teyla ?

Cette dernière se retourna vers la nouvelle venue et essuya ses yeux humides. Elle ne voulait pas se montrer faible devant Elisabeth, ni personne d'autre.

**Teyla : **Les recherches avancent ?

**Elisabeth : **C'est de ça que je venais vous parler…Teyla…Nous allons arrêter…Je…je suis sincèrement désolée !

Teyla s'assit sur le lit et soupira.

**Teyla : **Je m'y attendais…Merci, Elisabeth…

**Elisabeth : **Teyla, je…

**Teyla : **On ne peut rien faire de plus ! C'est fini…Je ne le reverrais plus jamais…

Elisabeth s'approcha de son amie et lui pris la main.

**Elisabeth : **Vous n'êtes obligée de l'oublier Teyla, il sera toujours à vos côtés ! Ne perdez pas espoir !

Teyla la serra dans ses bras et laissa couler ses larmes. Oui, cette photo était le symbole de ce qu'elle avait perdu : une chance d'être heureuse…

_Un an plus tard…_

Teyla se redressa doucement dans son lit. Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour profiter des rayons du soleil. Elle se leva quelques instants plus tard et partit sous la douche. La jeune femme se détendit au contact de l'eau sur sa peau cuivrée. Un an…Un an qu'il n'était plus là pour la faire rire, la réconforter ou la protéger. Teyla avait gardé toutes ses affaires et avait refusé que l'on touche à sa chambre. Toutes ces choses ranimaient son souvenir et lui rendait le sourire. Elle revêtit son équipement en vitesse, noua ses cheveux et quitta ses quartiers. Elle, ainsi que Ronon, Jennifer, Lorne et Rodney partaient en exploration sur une planète. On avait déclaré John mort au combat, mais Teyla gardait espoir. Elle continuait à croire qu'il était toujours en vie quelque part. L'athosienne arriva à la salle de contrôle et vit, sans grande surprise, Ronon se chamailler avec McKay a propos de je-ne-sais-quelles-stupidités ! Elle poussa un long soupir tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Ces deux-là n'arrêtaient jamais…tout comme John. A ce souvenir, Teyla eut un pincement au cœur. Ces simples disputes avec lui, lui manquait terriblement. Elle s'avança vers l'équipe pendant qu'on composait l'adresse sur le cadran. La jeune femme salua cordialement le major et Jennifer. Le vortex s'activa et McKay traversa en grommelant des imprécations sur les hommes des cavernes. Ronon caressa la crosse de son arme, une étincelle dans le regard. Teyla le vit et le sermonna. Pas question de perdre un membre aussi important que Rodney.

**Teyla : **N'y pensez pas Ronon !

Ce dernier fit semblant de rien et traversa aux côtés du major, suivis de près par les deux seules femmes de l'équipe. Une fois sur la planète, elle put constater que Ronon et McKay râlaient chacun de leur côté. La mission risquait d'être longue…Très longue ! La Porte donnait sur une forêt dense et de toutes les couleurs. Ce paysage était fort similaire à celui de la dernière mission en compagnie de John. Une planète inhabitée…L'équipe s'engagea dans les bois. Ils s'éloignèrent du sentier menant à la Porte et commencèrent leur longue et fastidieuse exploration. Les premières heures se passèrent sans encombre. Evan et Rodney débattaient sur le bien-fondé d'un film terrien, Jennifer papotait tranquillement avec Ronon et Teyla fermait la marche. Elle était dans ses pensées. Cela faisait six mois qu'elle repartait en mission. Après avoir appris l'annulation des recherches, Teyla s'était retiré auprès des siens. Elle avait eut besoin de s'éloigner d'Atlantis, de tout ce qui lui rappelait le colonel. Elisabeth l'avait supplié de revenir à maintes reprises et l'athosienne n'avait accepté que quelques mois auparavant. Cependant, elle avait toujours ce vide dans la poitrine. Ce manque…irremplaçable…Elle avait tenté de l'oublier en fréquentant d'autres hommes, mais ce n'étaient que des relations d'un jour. Teyla sentit un froid glacial traverser tout son corps. Cette sensation ne lui était pas inconnue, bien au contraire…

**Lorne : **Ca ne va pas Teyla ?

Cette dernière chargea son arme aux aguets. Il n'y avait pourtant personne.

**Teyla : **Des Wraiths…

Elle les sentait distinctement. Ils étaient proches…Ronon dégaina immédiatement son arme, content et contrarié à la fois. Content car il avait enfin quelqu'un à tuer autre que McKay et contrarié parce qu'il n'aimait pas les surprises de ce genre. Rondey se plaignit de cette nouvelle et Jennifer paniqua un peu elle aussi.

**Lorne : **On retourne à la Porte ! Nous ne savons pas combien ils sont et franchement je n'ai pas envie de le savoir ! En route et restez sur vos gardes !

Ils rebroussèrent chemin, chacun guettant le moindre danger. La forêt était maintenant devenue un lieu sombre et dangereux. Après quelques minutes qui parurent une éternité aux yeux de la jeune femme, Ronon se figea et braqua son arme devant lui.

**Teyla : **Que se passe-t-il Ronon ?

**Ronon : **Quelqu'un arrive dans notre direction ! Cachez-vous ! Vite !

Mckay et Jennifer s'accroupirent derrière une immense roche couverte de mousse. Lorne, Teyla et Ronon se cachèrent chacun derrière un arbre. Teyla distinguait au loin une forme se diriger vers eux. Cette forme n'était autre qu'un homme qui courrait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Effectivement, il était poursuivi par deux Wraiths. L'inconnu tirait des salves de steaners par intermittences. Lorsqu'il fut assez proche pour distinguer son visage, le sang de Teyla se glaça dans ses veines. Non ! Ca ne pouvait pas être lui !

**Teyla : **(murmure) John…

**A suivre !**


	3. Retrouvailles

Voici le troisième chapitre amusez-vous bien !

**Chapitre 3 : Retrouvailles **

Il courait…encore et encore…Sa vie ne se résumait plus qu'à cette action. Au fil des mois, son corps s'était habitué à ces conditions. Il n'était plus si fatigué et fragile qu'auparavant. John pouvait courir pendant des heures d'affilée. A cet instant précis, il était poursuivi par deux Wraiths. Mais il avait du mal à tenir la cadence. Il avait atterrit en catastrophe sur cette planète. Il avait fait un roulé-boulé dès la sortie du vortex et était tombé dans une crevasse. Un pieu en bois s'était enfoncé dans le bas de son torse. La douleur commença à se ressentir, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de courir…pas maintenant ! Il tira une décharge paralysante derrière lui et un Wraith s'écroula par terre. Un de moins ! John n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir plus que cela car il reçut une décharge à la jambe. Il poussa un cri de surprise et s'écroula à terre, sonné. Il entendit la créature s'approcher de lui. Il patienta quelques instants puis, rapide comme l'éclair, John se retourna et la frappa dans les jambes. Le Wraith surprit perdit l'équilibre. John se redressa en boitant sur une jambe. Sa vue devint trouble pendant une seconde. Le Wraith se redressa, furieux. Ce dernier le chargea. John esquiva et s'ensuivit un combat à mains nues. John fut projeté contre un arbre et grimaça. Le wraith chargea à nouveau, mais John glissa sous ses jambes. Il se redressa derrière la créature, prit son épée et lui trancha la tête. John regarda avec mépris le cadavre à ses pieds. Il s'agenouilla et essuya son arme sanguinolente sur ses vêtements. Sa blessure lui brûlait et il avait une irrésistible envie de dormir. De s'allonger là et de fermer les yeux. Mais il devait continuer à courir…Il entendit un craquement sur sa gauche et braqua son arme dans cette direction. Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Elle ne pouvait pas être là ! Teyla le fixait sans rien dire, une lueur étrange dans le regard. John se sentait mal…la tête lui tournait et des nausées le submergeaient. La jeune femme s'approcha, mais John recula et lui lança un regard rempli de haine. Teyla sembla étonnée de sa réaction. La tristesse se lisait dans ses yeux.

**Teyla : **John…C'est moi : Teyla !

Non ! Il savait que ce n'était pas possible ! Il était seul et pour toujours ! Il aperçu Ronon, Lorne, Rodney et Jennifer dans la vallée. Ca ne pouvait être que des espions envoyés par cette maudite Reine !

**John : **Vous n'êtes pas Teyla ! Ni Ronon ! Ni Rodney ! Ni aucun de mes amis !

**Teyla : **John ! Je ne comprends… !

**John : **Vous n'êtes que des copies envoyés par cette garce ! Elle ne m'aura pas aussi facilement !

John avait du mal à rester debout, le paysage tournait de plus en plus autour de lui. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar. Un mauvais rêve qui l'anéantissait. Ronon se rapprocha de l'athosienne, prêt à tirer si nécessaire.

**Ronon : **Lâchez votre arme, Sheppard ! Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal !

Il n'avait aucune issue. Ses _amis _étaient trop nombreux. Teyla s'avança encore un peu plus vers lui, malgré les dangers.

**Teyla : **John je vous promets que c'est nous ! Nous ne sommes pas des copies ou autres ! Croyez-moi…

Elle avait l'air si sincère, mais son instinct lui disait de ne pas lui faire confiance. Toutes choses et toutes personnes représentaient un danger potentiel pour lui. Mais si c'était elle ? Teyla…Son amie, sa confidente dans les moments difficiles…Son amour…

Lorne sortit un peu plus de sa cachette.

**Lorne : **Colonel, nous…

**John : **Je ne suis plus colonel ! Je ne suis rien qu'une…qu'une vulgaire proie !

Teyla avança encore et John pointa son arme sur elle.

**John : **Restez ou vous êtes !

La jeune femme s'immobilisa et soupira.

**Teyla : **Peu de temps avant votre disparition, vous m'avez invitée à diner…Un jour, vous m'avez embrassé dans le gymnase, Vous jouez au golf, vous adorez les enfants, vous avez été marié auparavant à une femme nommée Nancy…Est-ce qu'un leurre saurait ce genre de chose ?

John baissa doucement son arme. Oui, elle était là près de lui. Ce n'était pas une hallucination ou une ennemie déguisée. La douleur était maintenant secondaire. Elle l'avait retrouvé, c'était la seule chose qui comptait réellement.

**John : **Teyla… ?

La jeune femme soupira de soulagement et lui sourit.

**Teyla : **Oui, John…C'est moi. Vous êtes de retour à la maison…

John se sentait dans un état second. Son corps était engourdi et lourd. Sa vision devint moins nette. Il sentit ses jambes fléchir sous lui et sombra dans l'inconscience.

**Voix : **Activation extérieure non-programmé de la Porte des Etoiles !

La dirigeante remonta les escaliers de la salle de contrôle et vint aux nouvelles.

**Chuck : **On a IDC : c'est celui du Major Lorne…

**Elisabeth :** Baissez le bouclier !

Quelques instants plus tard, le Docteur Keller passa la Porte seule. Elisabeth crut voir du sang sur sa veste, mais elle avait l'air au mieux de sa forme.

**Jennifer : **Une équipe médicale ! Vite !

**Elisabeth ( à Chuck) : **Contactez l'infirmerie !

**Chuck : **A vos ordres !

Elisabeth descendit les marches en quatrième vitesse et vint à la rencontre de Jennifer.

**Elisabeth : **Ou est le reste de l'équipe ?

**Jennifer : **Ils arrivent ! Je suis passée la première pour préparer le bloc opératoire !

Elisabeth ne comprenait rien à toute cette histoire. Elle allait demander de plus amples explications quand Lorne et Ronon passèrent le vortex, ils soutenaient une tierce personne apparemment inconsciente. Suivis rapidement McKay et Teyla. L'équipe médicale munie d'un brancard arriva et Ronon déposa l'inconnue dessus. Elisabeth fut surprise de reconnaître le colonel Sheppard. L'équipe médicale ainsi que le docteur Keller partirent en direction de la salle d'opération. La Docteur Weir se retourna vers SGA1 en quête de réponses.

**Elisabeth : **Quelqu'un aurait-il l'obligeance de m'éclairer ?

**McKay : **On a retrouvé Sheppard ! (encore sous le choc)

**Elisabeth : **Merci de me l'avoir signalé ! Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte !

**Lorne : **On était en train d'explorer les lieux quand Teyla a senti la présence des Wraiths…On a décidé de retourner à la Porte. Quelques temps plus tard, Ronon a vu quelqu'un se diriger vers nous ! Nous nous sommes mis à couvert et on s'est aperçu qu'il s'agissait du colonel et qu'il était poursuivi par deux créatures !

**Ronon : **John les a tués…Il nous a vu…a failli nous descendre, puis a perdu connaissance !

Elisabeth ne savait pas quoi penser. John les avait menacés ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas ! Mais Dieu sait ce qu'il avait vécu pendant tout ce temps. Elle se concentra sur Teyla. Cette dernière semblait un peu secouée et elle pouvait le comprendre…Elle avait crut le perdre à jamais !

**Elisabeth : **Bien ! Allons voir ce qu'en dit le Docteur Keller !

Les trois hommes partirent vite aux nouvelles. Elisabeth s'approcha de l'athosienne apparemment perdue dans ses pensées. La dirigeante lui toucha l'épaule et elle sursauta.

**Elisabeth : **Vous allez bien ?

**Teyla : **Très bien oui !

Elisabeth n'insista pas. Elles partirent ensemble vers le bloc opératoire.

**Jennifer : **ca se présente mal ! Très mal !

Elle venait de scanner le colonel avec un appareil ancien pour situer son émetteur subspatial.

**Elisabeth : **Que voulez-vous dire ?

**Jennifer : **L'émetteur est relié à sa moelle épinière ! Je ne peux l'enlever sans risquer de le tuer !

**Teyla :** Que peut-on faire ?

Les membres de l'équipe se regardèrent à tour de rôle. Chaque minute tait comptée. Ce traceur risquait de signaler leur position aux Wraiths.


	4. La douleur de ton absence

**Chapitre4 : La douleur de ton absence…**

_(_Précédemment)

_Teyla : Que peut-on faire ?_

_Les membres de l'équipe se regardèrent à tour de rôle. Chaque minute était comptée. Ce traceur risquait de signaler leur position aux Wraiths. _

**Lorne : **pourquoi ne pas le choquer avec un défibrillateur ?

**Keller : **Le colonel est malheureusement trop faible pour tenter cela ! Il mourrait à coup sûr !

Teyla regardait ses coéquipiers, espérant que l'un d'eux ait une idée. Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre à nouveau ! Cette fois, elle n'y survivrait pas !

**Ronon : **Avec une charge électromagnétique ca marcherait ?

Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

**Ronon : **quoi ?

**Elisabeth : **Vous croyez que ça peut marcher, Rodney ?

**Rodney : **Ya de grandes chances, oui ! Je reviens tous de suite !

Quelques minutes plus tard McKay revint en salle d'opération avec une sorte de générateur. Il calibra la machine avec l'aide de Jennifer. Le reste de l'équipe les regarda faire dans la salle avoisinante. Les minutes se transformèrent en jours pour l'athosienne. Elle avait l'impression que, chaque seconde s'écoulant, John risquait de mourir sous ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. La jeune femme faisait les cents pas depuis un bon quart quand Rodney revint dans la pièce.

**Rodney : **On est prêt !

Ils se rapprochèrent tous de la vitre. McKay enclencha sa radio et se mit en contact avec la salle d'opération.

**Rodney : **Jennifer ?

**Jennifer : **C'est quand vous voulez Rodney !

Le scientifique regarda Elisabeth et cette dernière lui donna son accord. Teyla commençait à trembler sous la fatigue et le stress de ses dernières minutes. Rodney activa l'engin et un halo bleu se forma au-dessus du colonel, puis disparut. Les écrans s'éteignirent le temps d'une microseconde et se rallumèrent. Le Docteur Keller scanna à nouveau l dos de Sheppard et constata avec soulagement que le traceur était bel et bien désactivé. Un poids s'enleva de la poitrine de Teyla et des autres membres de l'équipe. Au moins, les Wraiths ne risquaient pas de rappliquer sur Atlantis. C'était déjà ça…Ne restait plus maintenant qu'à espérer que John s'en sortirait…

L'équipe réunie attendait depuis quelques heures dans un coin de l'infirmerie. Ronon jonglait avec son arme, Mckay ronflait bruyamment sur une chaise, Lorne jouait aux cartes…Quant aux deux jeunes femmes, elles discutaient entre elles des événements récents.

**Teyla : **Je n'arrive pas à croire que…j'ai du mal à comprendre sa réaction…

**Elisabeth : **c'est normal, Teyla…il était porté disparu depuis plus d'un an…il a changé au vu des épreuves qu'il a traversé !

**Teyla : **Si vous aviez vu son regard, Elisabeth…c'était comme si j'étais la chose la plus horrible qu'il ait jamais rencontrer !

Jennifer arriva enfin, apparemment épuisée. Ronon poussa McKay pour qu'il se réveille. Ce dernier sursauta et tomba de sa chaise. Elisabeth leva les yeux au ciel.

**Elisabeth : **Comment va-t-il ?

**Jennifer : **il a fait une hémorragie sur la table, mais j'ai pu la stopper à temps. Un peu plus, et on le perdait. Sa blessure n'est pas trop grave, c'est plutôt son état général qui m'inquiète…il souffre de trouble de l'alimentation, de manque cruel de sommeil et j'en passe !

**Ronon :C **'est grave ?

**Jennifer : **Assez, oui ! mais il va s'en remettre…

**Rodney : **On peut le voir ?

**Jennifer : **Oui, mais pas trop longtemps, il dort…

Lorne, Ronon et McKay partirent. Jennifer retint les deux jeunes femmes.

**Jennifer : **je dois vous parler toutes les deux…

**Teyla : **Qu'y-a-t-il ?

Jennifer les enjoignit à la suivre. Elles allèrent près d'un lit et Keller tira le rideau pour plus d'intimité.

**Jennifer : **Je tenais à vous en parler d'abords avant de confier cette information à qui que ce soit d'autre…J'ai remarqué des…traces de mains sur la poitrine du colonel Sheppard…

**Elisabeth : **Vous voulez dire…qu'un wraith s'est…nourri de lui ?

**Jennifer : **Oui ! Et plus d'une fois vu la profondeur des empreintes ! J'ai aussi relevé de profondes cicatrises sur son corps…comme si on c'était amusé à le taillader pour tester sa résistance à la douleur !

**Teyla : **c'est horrible !

**Elisabeth : **Je vous remercie, Jennifer ! Ne dites à personne ce que vous avez découvert ! Cela restera entre nous !

Teyla s'assit sur le lit, ressassant ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Torturé…Détruit à jamais ! John avait tant souffert et elle n'avait pas été présente quand il le fallait. Elle avait peur de ne pas être assez forte pour lui…Elle devait tout faire pour l'aider à reprendre gout à la vie, au bonheur !


	5. Je suis là, ne t'en fais pas

**Chapitre 5 : Je suis là, ne t'en fais pas…**

_Toute sa vie se déversait en un torrent de douleur insurmontable hors de son corps vers ce membre si inoffensif en apparence. Comment une simple main pouvait vous ôter tout espoir ou toute envie de vivre ? Il subissait le contact foudroyant de cette main sur son torse avec de plus en plus de difficulté. Cependant, à aucun instant de cette ignominieuse torture il ne se permit d'exprimer sa douleur par un hurlement. Il se l'était juré. Jamais il ne donnerait cet immense plaisir à la propriétaire de ce membre démoniaque. Jamais. La douleur n'aurait été que plus vive et la mort d'autant plus lente. A chaque fois que cette main se plaquait sur son torse et aspirait son essence vitale un étrange phénomène se produisait. En plus du torrent de la douleur en lui, il ressentait les âmes aspirées et torturées auparavant par cette créature. En plus de sa souffrance, il devait surmonter celles de ces êtres perdus pour toujours par leurs proches. C'était une chose insoutenable. Bien pire encore que cette main instigatrice de supplice perpétuel. Il se sentait totalement submergé par les sentiments qu'avaient éprouvés ces personnes avant de mourir. La peur, le chagrin, le doute, la colère…_

_La créature se lassa soudain de l'opération. Elle lui retransmit par le biais de son instrument corporel toute la vie qu'elle lui avait prise sans douceur et il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement. Il vacilla sur ses genoux et s'écroula au sol. La surface dure et glacée sur la peau de son visage le détendit. Son corps était engourdi et il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il avait l'habitude. Il en était sans doute- car il n'avait plus la notion du temps dans ce lieu sombre et sans joie- à son millième interrogatoire « corporel ». Par contre, il n'aurait jamais l'habitude de ressentir cette douleur immense. Il pensait à quoi s'y attendre, mais la douleur le surprenait à chaque fois un peu plus. Sa vue commençait à se troubler. Chaque séance le laissait au seuil de l'inconscience. Des mains charnues et râpeuses l'arrachèrent au semblant de bien-être qui lui prodiguait la fraicheur du sol. On le soutint en position debout devant « elle ». Il continua à garder la tête baissée. Il se sentait beaucoup trop faible pour se débattre. Une main aux ongles longs et coupants lui empoigna le visage et le força à relever la tête. Cependant, ses yeux restèrent obstinément fermés. _

_Regarde-moi !_

_Cet ordre s'immisça dans les profondeurs de son esprit. Il fronça les sourcils. Dieu qu'il détestait cette sensation ! Ses yeux s'ouvrirent malgré lui pour se plonger dans les iris noirs de la créature se tenant en face de lui. La femelle Wraith caressa longuement son visage meurtri. Il ne pouvait rien faire, l'ordre de la Reine le maintenait obstinément immobile. Il fut pris de nausées et attendit la fin du supplice. Elle retira enfin sa main et poussa un soupir résigné. _

_Tu ne me rends guère la tâche facile, humain ! nous allons donc monter d'un cran ! _

_Il se raidit et son ventre se noua. Y-avait-il pire que cet interrogatoire ? Il en doutait vraiment. La Wraith fit quelques pas dans la pièce, puis se retourna vers lui. _

_Nous allons faire de toi un coureur ! tu regretteras alors de ne pas m'avoir fait plaisir en répondant à mes questions. Ta vie ne se résumera désormais plus qu'à une course continuelle et sans merci. Vivre ou mourir : là résidera ton choix. Tu ne reverras plus jamais ta famille, tes amis, les êtres qui te sont chers ! si tu essayes, je les retrouverai et ne manquerai pas de les tuer de mes propres mains en prenant soin de leur murmurer aux derniers instants de leur misérable existence que tu es l'instigateur de leur destin funeste ! _

_Elle émit alors un son guttural qu'il traduisit par un rire. Son cœur battait la chamade sous les menaces qu'elle avait proférées. Ses menaces remplies de vérité. Il ne pourrait plus jamais les revoir. Cette certitude intégra son esprit, tranchant cette lueur d'espoir dont il avait persisté à attiser la flamme durant sa captivité. Les larmes coulèrent, témoins de la fatalité de la situation. Epuisé il se laissa aller aux doux remous de l'inconscience, seule protectrice contre l'immanquable torture qu'on venait de lui infliger._

Il ouvrit les yeux, le souffle ne savait pas ou il se trouvait, ni comment il était arrivé là. Une odeur de désinfectant vint chatouiller ses narines. Il se trouvait à l'infirmerie… sur Atlantis. Son lit se trouvait isolé des autres par des rideaux blancs. Il reconnut le bip agaçant des machines surveillant son état. Il portait un ensemble blanc. Certaines parties de l'infirmerie restaient éclairées par des néons à faible luminosité. Il en déduit que la nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps. Son corps était lourd comme du plomb. Il se rallongea et regarda le plafond. Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? Un jour ? Une semaine ? John n'aurait su le dire.

« _Je les retrouverai et ne manquerai pas de les tuer de mes propres mains en prenant soin de leur murmurer aux derniers instants de leur misérable existence que tu es l'instigateur de leur destin funeste ! » _

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Il devait faire quelque chose. Faisant fi de ses blessures, John s'extirpa des draps.

Teyla se promenait sans but précis dans la cité depuis quelques heures. Le fait de marcher l'aidait d'une certaine manière à oublier les événements récents. Cela faisait un mois que John était revenu parmi eux. « Revenu »…Même s'il était là physiquement, le militaire refusait de se réveiller malgré l'amélioration de son état. Il dormait…depuis un mois déjà. Les premiers jours avaient été difficiles. Tout le monde redoutait que le signal du traceur ne fût pas intercepté à temps. Pendant tout ce temps, ils redoutèrent une arrivée ennemie. Néanmoins, après deux semaines tranquilles, tous dangers d'attaque Wraith fut écarté. Elle prit à gauche et s'avança sur l'une des nombreuses terrasses de la cité. Teyla s'adossa à la barrière et ferma les yeux, profitant de l'air marin et de ses bourrasques rafraichissantes. Elle se remémora toutes les fois ou elle était restée à son chevet des heures durant dans l'espoir de voir ses paupières se soulever enfin. Sans résultat. Il restait obstinément ancré dans son sommeil. Teyla commençait à douter qu'il se réveille un jour. John n'était pas dans le coma ou mort, mais c'était tout comme. Une goutte de pluie vint s'abattre sur son visage, puis une autre. Il commença à pleuvoir de plus en plus, de plus en plus fort. Cependant, la jeune femme resta adossée à la barrière, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle aurait voulu rester ainsi pour l'éternité.

_Teyla ? ici Weir ! répondez !_

Elle sursauta et enclencha sa radio.

_Ici Teyla ! Que se passe-t-il Elisabeth ?_

_On a un problème ! Rejoignez-nous en salle de contrôle ! Ca concerne le colonel Sheppard…_

_J'arrive tout de suite !_

Teyla arriva toute essoufflée aux pieds des escaliers de la salle d'embarquement. Elisabeth et Jennifer vinrent à sa rencontre, suivit de près par le major Lorne, Ronon et le Dr McKay.

Que se passe-t-il ? , demanda l'athosienne. Vous avez dit que cela concernait John !

Elle craignait le pire. Peut-être que son état s'était soudainement aggravé ou…

Le colonel Sheppard s'est enfui de l'infirmerie, déclara Jennifer. Je ne sais pas comment il s'y est prit ! Personne ne l'a vu sortir ! on vient juste de s'apercevoir de sa disparition…

C'est un coureur !, dit tout simplement Ronon.

La vraie question à se poser est : pourquoi s'est-il enfui ?, déclara la dirigeante. Il est en sécurité ici ! De quoi a-t-il peur ?

Ca ne peut pas être nous tout de même ! s'exclama Rodney. C'est plutôt nous qui devrions avoir peur !

Le manque de confiance flagrant du scientifique en John blessa Teyla au plus profond de son être. Elle ne manque de le lui faire savoir en lui lançant un regard noir. Rodney baissa les yeux ,gêné et honteux. La jeune femme reprit contenance et se tourna vers Elisabeth. Il fallait parer à toutes éventualités. Elle s'en rendait bien compte.

S'il s'agit d'une tentative de fuite, avança l'athosienne, nous devrions poster des hommes devant chaque accès à cette pièce. Je suggère aussi de former des équipes de recherche. John a subi de nombreuses épreuves durant sa captivité. Il faut éviter tout geste brusque.

Teyla avait parlé d'une voix claire et neutre. Elle ne voulait pas montrer ses émotions quant à la situation actuelle. Ce que la dirigeante savait pertinemment. Elle n'était pas dupe, mais comprenait tout à fait sa réaction.

Excellente suggestion, Teyla ! déclara cette dernière. Vous ferez équipe avec Ronon et Lorne prendra McKay avec lui. Zelenka vous guidera par radio à l'aide de nos détecteurs biométriques. Agissez avec prudence !

Teyla sillonnait les couloirs déserts d'Atlantis avec Ronon depuis maintenant une heure quand La voix d'Elisabeth se fit entendre par l'intermédiaire de leur radio.

_Nous avons repéré sa position ! Il se trouve à une centaine de mètres sur votre gauche dans une zone inhabitée de la cité. Soyez prudent ! _

_Compris ! _

Teyla enleva sa radio sous le regard interrogateur de son ami.

Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?

Elle dégaina son arme et la lui tendit. Ronon la fixa, perplexe.

Ronon ! J'ai bien l'intention de l'aborder seule ! et sans armes !

Vous êtes complètement dingue ! il vous tuera !

Il s'agit de John, enfin !, s'écria Teyla ,excédée. N'avez-vous donc pas confiance en l'un de vos plus fidèle ami ?

Ronon la prit par les épaules et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

J'ai moi aussi été coureur, Teyla ! Je sais ce qu'il a vécu. Je n'en suis pas ressorti indemne ! Loin de là ! Vous l'avez vu de vos yeux ! Ce genre de chose change un homme ! Pour toujours ! La traque incessante nous transforme en bête sauvage prête à tout pour survivre ! J'ai confiance en l'ami que j'ai connu : Le John rieur et plein d'entrain. Et non en ce qu'il est devenu ! Vous ne pouvez pas me demander de vous laisser y aller seule…

Teyla baissa la tête et soupira. Il avait raison. Mais comment lui expliquer que cet homme était bien plus qu'un ami pour elle malgré ce qu'il avait vécu ? Elle releva la tête et replongea ses yeux dans ceux de Ronon.

Je comprends, Ronon…mais je vous demande de me faire confiance, alors ! J'irai là-bas, que vous le vouliez ou non…il le faut ! Je dois le sauver…

Ronon desserra son étreinte et finit par la lâcher. Teyla posa doucement son arme dans la paume rugueuse de son ami.

Empêchez les autres d'entrer avant que je vous donne le signal…C'est important !

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme lui tourna le dos. Elle entra dans la pièce sans hésitation et les portes métalliques se refermèrent sur elle.

Il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de l'océan. La pluie s'abattait sur la vitre, imperturbable. John les avait entendus approcher, depuis bien longtemps déjà. Cependant, il n'éprouvait aucune envie de fuir ou de se battre. Cela aurait été tout bonnement inutile. Sa blessure s'était rouverte et une flaque rougeâtre commençait à s'étendre autour de lui. John n'éprouvait néanmoins aucune douleur, aucune fatigue. Les portes s'ouvrirent derrière lui et se refermèrent quelques secondes plus tard. Il ne se retourna pas et continua à observer le remous des vagues par delà la vitre. La respiration de Teyla était régulière, mais il la savait prudente et inquiète. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Ce qui était une erreur.

Il a raison…murmura-t-il après un long silence.

Pardon ?

Ronon a raison…je ne suis plus l'homme que vous avez connu…

Vous savez que tout ceci est faux ! Vous serez toujours le même pour moi et les autres !

Vous vous mentez à vous-même, vous le savez…

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux. John entendit Les pas feutrés de Teyla s'approcher dans sa direction. Il ne fit aucun geste pour la stopper. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, son souffle chaud caressant la nuque de John.

Regardez-moi, John…

Lentement, il se retourna vers la jeune femme pour se plonger dans ses yeux bruns emplis de compassion.

Vous devez me laisser partir !, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Pourquoi ?

Elle vous tuera…tous ! Et je ne veux pas !

Elle ?

La Reine qui me retenait captif…Elle finira par me trouver et…elle vous tuera…de ses propres mains !

Teyla le dévisagea pendant quelques instants qui parurent des heures pour John. Finalement, elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Cette promiscuité entre eux ne les gênait point.

Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre d'elle ! Nous avons enlevé le traceur qu'elle vous avait implanté ! cela fait des semaines qui vous êtes ici et aucun vaisseaux ennemis ne semblent s'intéresser à la cité…Vous êtes sauf !

John la fixa et sut qu'elle disait la vérité, mais la peur résidait toujours insidieusement en lui. La fatigue le submergea tout à coup et ses jambes commençaient à avoir du mal à le soutenir. Teyla le soutint et l'aida à s'assoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre. John ferma les yeux, la fatigue était plus forte que sa volonté de rester éveillé. Son dos était appuyé contre la poitrine de la jeune femme. John eut la sensation qu'elle lui caressait les cheveux, comme une mère veillant sur le sommeil de son enfant. Tous ses sens s'engourdirent au fur et à mesure. Juste avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur il crut entendre Teyla murmurer quelques mots :

Je suis là, ne t'en fais pas….


	6. Le chemin de la guérison

**Chapitre 6 : Le chemin de la guérison**

_Teyla s'entraînait tranquillement depuis deux bonnes heures. Une fine pellicule de transpiration s'était formée le long de son dos, suivant le mouvement de sa colonne vertébral. La jeune femme portait un training noir moulant et un haut à bretelles qui laissait le bas de son ventre complètement dénudé. Teyla enchainait figures sur figures sans interruption. La fatigue ne semblait pas l'atteindre ou, du moins, la ralentir dans son élan. Le fait de combattre un adversaire invisible était pour elle un moyen de canaliser ses émotions ou de les exprimer par des gestes précis et gracieux. Plus rien ne comptait à part vaincre cet ennemi invisible. L'athosienne fit un tour sur elle-même et, munie de ses bâtons, frappa l'air à plusieurs endroits simultanément. _

_Qui combattez-vous donc avec autant d'acharnement ?_

_Teyla sourit au son de cette voix grave qu'elle connaissait si bien. Cela faisait trois ans que cette voix mélodieuse accompagnait ses journées. Elle ne s'en lassait jamais. La jeune femme se redressa, puis se retourna vers le nouveau venu._

_Personne en particulier, John. Mais… si vous voulez remplacer mon adversaire invisible…_

_Le Colonel Sheppard était accoudé contre l'entrée du gymnase. Il fixait l'athosienne d'un air amusé. Il pesa le pour et le contre de la proposition de Teyla pendant quelques secondes, puis haussa les épaules. _

_Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à le remplacer ! Cependant…J'aurai sans doute plus de mal à vous résister tout comme cette personne invisible l'a fait jusqu'à présent ! _

_John s'était approché de la jeune femme à tel point qu'elle pouvait discerner les différentes nuances de couleurs dans ses yeux : un brun timide surmonté d'un vert magique et incandescent. Teyla fut quelque peu troublée par la promiscuité du colonel et ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle détacha son regard du sien et alla chercher son essuie posé sur l'appui de fenêtre. John était resté au centre du gymnase, patientant._

_Vous vous sous-estimez beaucoup !, déclara la jeune femme en s'épongeant le front. _

_Vous croyez ?, dit le militaire, un ton d'ironie dans la voix._

_J'en suis sûre ! Et je vais vous le prouver sans plus attendre !_

_En me laissant gagner ? Je vous en prie, Teyla ! Ne vous sentez pas obligée !_

_Teyla ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il était tellement charmant. John enleva sa veste et l'athosienne put admirer ses pectoraux saillir sous son T-shirt noir. Le militaire ne s'aperçut pas que Teyla le couvait des yeux. La jeune femme tenta de se concentrer sur l'instant présent. Elle rangea ses bâtons et se positionna face à John. Ce dernier lui sourit, ce qui eut pour effet de faire dériver les pensées de Teyla une fois de plus. « Décidément !», pensa-t-elle. « Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer avec lui ! »_

_Je vous lance un défi, John !_

_Ah oui ? Lequel ?_

_Impressionnez-moi…_

_Le militaire sourit de plus belle. La jeune femme était déterminée à se battre avec toute la vigueur dont elle était capable et elle espérait bien que son adversaire la surprenne d'une quelconque manière. Teyla s'élança vers lui sans prévenir. C'est alors que John s'écarta de sa trajectoire à une vitesse incroyable. Avant que l'athosienne comprenne ce qui venait de se passer, elle se trouva emprisonnée dans ses bras musclés. Elle aurait pu se dégager, mais ne le fit pas. _

_Impressionnée ?, murmura John à son oreille._

_Son souffle chaud caressant le bas de sa nuque la fit frissonner. Des sensations contradictoires firent surface au sein de son corps. Une envie irrépressible de le toucher, de le caresser. _

_Un peu…, répondit Teyla dans un souffle._

_Les lèvres de John frôlèrent le lobe de son oreille, puis le haut de son épaule. Le rythme cardiaque de la jeune femme s'accéléra. Ne rencontrant aucune résistance, John commença à l'embrasser dans le cou avec tendresse. Teyla se sentit fondre et ferma les yeux. Elle poussa un soupir de contentement. Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé cela pour un homme. Jamais avec autant de force. Elle le voulait. Il lui appartenait. Pour toujours. John ayant relâché son étreinte, Teyla se retourna lentement et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle vit que John la désirait autant qu'elle le désirait. Ils étaient tellement proches l'un de l'autre que leurs bouches se frôlaient. L'un attendait que l'autre fasse le premier pas. Ils restèrent de longues secondes à se fixer avec intensité. _

_Nous ne devrions pas…, murmura la jeune femme sans conviction._

_C'est certain…_

_N'y tenant plus, Teyla agrippa sa nuque et l'embrassa avec fougue. John, tout d'abords surpris par sa réaction, se rattrapa bien vite en répondant à son baiser brûlant. Teyla sentit son corps se consumer au simple contact des mains du militaire au bas de son dos. Tout en continuant à l'embrasser, elle caressa ses cheveux hirsutes. John l'obligea à s'allonger sur le tapis d'entraînement. Ils mirent fin à leur baiser passionné, tous deux haletant. Cependant, il leurs en fallait plus, beaucoup plus. Ils étaient arrivés à un point de non retour. Lentement, John l'embrassa dans le cou, puis sur le ventre. Teyla ferma les yeux de plaisir. Il enleva avec agilité son haut tout en caressant son ventre du bout des doigts. La jeune femme fut parcourue de frissons. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas froid. Loin de là. John se redressa et l'embrassa à nouveau longuement. Teyla passa une main sous son T-shirt : une requête silencieuse. Il comprit le message. Il enleva donc le haut, lui aussi, et le jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce. La jeune femme embrassa son torse et caressa son dos. Sa peau avait une teinte dorée sous les rayons du soleil. Il ressemblait à un ange envoyé pour la tourmenter. L'ange en question commença à enlever doucement le pantalon de la jeune femme, ainsi que le sien. Ensuite, John chatouilla de ses baisers l'intérieur des cuisses de Teyla. Cette dernière continuait à caresser ses cheveux. Elle commença à perdre pieds sous ses caresses. Il la mettait au supplice et il le savait. John revint à sa hauteur, cherchant son accord tacite. Teyla se contenta de lui sourire. Ils étaient désormais totalement nus. Plus aucune barrière ne se mettait en travers de leur chemin. La jeune femme écarta doucement les jambes et…_

Teyla ? Réveillez-vous ! Teyla ?

Teyla ouvrit les yeux, hagarde. Jennifer la dévisageait, inquiète. Elle se demanda pendant un instant ou elle se trouvait. Puis tout lui revint, la fuite de John, leur conversation…

John, complètement épuisé, s'était endormi contre elle. Teyla avait alors contacté Ronon et les autres. Une équipe médicale était arrivé quelques minutes plus tard et avait emmené le colonel Sheppard à l'infirmerie ou Jennifer l'attendait. Teyla avait assisté à la suite des événements sans vraiment être présente. Elle avait sentit la présence d'Elisabeth à ses côtés, sans vraiment la percevoir. C'était comme si elle n'était plus que fantôme. Elle se trouvait dans un état de stase, tout en gardant un certain degré de lucidité. Elle se souvint du soulagement qu'elle avait éprouvé quand Jennifer avait affirmé que John était sur le chemin de la guérison. Teyla était allée s'assoir à son chevet et avait finit par s'endormir.

La jeune femme se redressa sur son siège. John dormait paisiblement dans le lit à côté d'elle.

Je suis désolée de vous avoir réveillée, mais vous gémissiez dans votre sommeil !, déclara le docteur Keller.

Teyla étira ses muscles endoloris. Heureusement pour elle, Jennifer n'était pas capable de s'introduire dans ses rêves. Auquel cas, elle aurait sut l'origine de ses gémissements, et ce n'était pas du à un cauchemar ! Plutôt à un…comment les terriens appelaient-ils donc cela ? Elisabeth et elle en avait longuement discuté un jour. Fantasme ! Un rêve…érotique ! Teyla se sentit rougir. Jamais elle n'avait eu de pareils rêves ! De plus, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se laisser aller à ce genre de pensées. Elle avait tellement honte d'elle-même.

Ce n'est rien…je…je faisais un cauchemar de toute manière, alors…, mentit Teyla.

Qu'aurait-elle du dire ? La vérité ? « Je viens de faire un rêve érotique dans lequel John et moi-même faisions des galipettes dans le gymnase ! » Sûrement pas ! La jeune femme devint cramoisie rien que d'y penser.

Vous devriez aller vous reposer, lui conseilla Jennifer. Je vous avertirai s'il y a du nouveau…

C'est très gentil à vous, mais je vais rester encore un peu…

C'est vous qui voyez !

La jeune médecin rejoignit son bureau, laissant Teyla seule avec John. Elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda longuement. Son visage était détendu. Il semblait enfin récupérer. Durant toute ses longues heures à son chevet, elle avait put remarquer certains changements physiques. Sa peau était légèrement bronzée au niveau de ses avant-bras et de son visage, ce qui lui donnait un certain charme. Comme s'il n'en avait déjà pas assez en réserve ! Ses muscles s'étaient développés de façon imperceptible. Teyla soupira et pris la main de John dans la sienne. Ils avaient tous deux traversé de nombreuses épreuves ces derniers mois et Teyla pouvait enfin voir le bout du tunnel. A ses côtés.


End file.
